


Seeking Warmth

by cadkitten



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fear, Handcuffs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The item returned, the caress of it sliding up over his hip this time. Smooth... so smooth and somehow very heavy. Almost heavy in a way that implied intricacies beneath the surface of whatever it was. Not a solid object at all. He shifted his hips a little and the item slid up over his hip, along his side, and then up across his stomach. It was so long, whatever it was... long and growing heavier with the more of it Die pushed across his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr for prompt fills. "Die likes snake-related stuff and Shinya has a phobia of it, right? I feel like Die would take advantage of that. Maybe you could work out a way to work Shinya's fear into a sex scene, making the situation terrifying yet exhilarating for him?"  
> Song[s]: "One More Night" by Madilyn Bailey

Shinya watched Die as he moved around the bedroom, flitting from one area to the next, picking up various items and tossing them toward the end of the bed. A sleep mask from the dresser, a pair of hilariously fluffy red handcuffs from a box under the bed, the Velcro slip-ropes for the strap he kept under the mattress, a bottle of lube, and a tiny heat lamp. That one confused Shinya, but he didn't mention it for now. It didn't worry him... just confused.

Finally, Die stopped, reaching to plug in the heat lamp and then clipping it to the headboard, aiming it down along the bed. Shinya arched one eyebrow, but still said nothing. He'd been told to only speak when he had a reason to do so shortly after they'd gotten home tonight. Clearly Die had something up his sleeve, a plan of some sort. And it was so unusual for the redhead to actually want to boss him around that Shinya was fully willing to cooperate with whatever Die had in mind. 

Die tossed the sleep mask to Shinya with a little smirk. Shinya eyed the snake print item with a bit of disdain, but reached to put it on, regardless. 

"Can you see anything?"

"No. I can see that there's light beyond it, but not shapes or anything." Die was quiet for a minute, only the shifting of the mattress letting Shinya know what was happening. A moment later, a rope slipped around his left ankle and it was pulled slightly toward the side. The second had the same treatment less than a minute later.

"Lay back, arms over your head." Shinya did so and the fuzzy cuffs were placed on his wrists, the center of them strung between the single strand of orange lights Die had placed up there last week, always insistent on being slightly up on American holidays in some way. Shinya swore one day Die would just move to the states and be done with it with how much he seemed to like parts of their culture and loved it when they toured there.

He relaxed back, shifting until he was comfortable in the position and then gave a little yawn. "With the heat, I'll fall asleep if you don’t watch it." Not necessary words, but he figured it'd garner a reaction nonetheless.

"If you fall asleep, I am not responsible for whatever happens after you're passed out."

Despite the words, Shinya knew Die would never do a thing to him if he did fall asleep. He'd wake up untied and gently covered in blankets, Die having stopped wherever they were. His words were nothing but empty threats if they were honest. But it made him smile anyway. 

The bed dipped and a plastic container was placed alongside Shinya's thigh. The lid was popped off, the harsh snap of plastic letting him know what was happening there. So... their toy box then. The snap of the lube container told him he was right a moment later and then the cool press of one of the glass dildos they kept for anal play against his ass. He arched toward it a little, muscles fluttering as he accepted it in up to the second bubble of glass, where Die simply left it at.

The mattress protested as Die got up again, the toy box getting placed elsewhere and Die's footsteps retreating from the room for a moment. Sometimes Die did that when he got in one of these moods, just wandering off for a minute to regroup or to get something he wanted to keep utterly secret. Shinya flexed around the toy a little, his hips lightly rocking, letting him feel the slight slip of it in and out, starting to get himself aroused as he waited.

Nearly five minutes passed before Die's footsteps came back into the room. By then, Shinya was fully hard and he could feel the flush of his arousal spread over his chest and neck. "Do you trust me?" Die's voice came gentle to him and Shinya immediately nodded. "Verbalize it, please."

"Of course I do, Die. I trust you or I wouldn't be here."

"I ask that you give this a try. Feel it before you reject it and make no assumptions. But if you hate it, I need to know immediately and verbally. No harsh actions, just tell me to bluntly stop and I will do so. More is at stake if you react badly physically than you know. Understood?"

"I do. I will tell you to stop if I don't like it." Curiosity pooled in Shinya's gut along with a little coil of fear. What could have Die so worked up that he would be so fearful of Shinya's reaction? He wet his lips and forced himself to remain calm... open. This would go however it would go... and that was, quite simply, that.

Die's hand ghosted over his cock, fingers feather-light as they touched along the shaft and then down to the toy, pushing it in one more bubble, this one larger than the last two. Shinya groaned, arching his hips for a moment and then settling. The next thing Shinya felt was something slick... heavy... but oddly not warm against the skin of his thigh. Just the hint of a touch and then it was gone. He let out a little sound of pleasure, trying to encourage Die with whatever it was that his lover wanted to do.

The item returned, the caress of it sliding up over his hip this time. Smooth... so smooth and somehow very heavy. Almost heavy in a way that implied intricacies beneath the surface of whatever it was. Not a solid object at all. He shifted his hips a little and the item slid up over his hip, along his side, and then up across his stomach. It was so long, whatever it was... long and growing heavier with the more of it Die pushed across his skin. His cock twitched curiously, still very much hard, and Die shifted whatever it was to place it right along his pubic bone.

The item moved again then, sliding along his skin... and then touching his cock. Slick semi-coolness moved along his cock, over his balls, and then wound around the other side of his length. Whatever it was, Shinya imagined Die was manipulating it around and around his cock, slowly winding up there. The rest of it still moved along his body, trailing along after however Die was moving it. Shinya's breath hitched as it seemed to tighten a bit. His hips arched and he moaned, flexing his cock to show his appreciation. 

Die's thumb swiped over the head of his cock, gathering up precum and then rubbing it along the insides of his foreskin, repeating the process a few times before he reached down to start manipulating the toy, pushing it in and out of his body, the three bubbles popping in and out of him each time, making him grunt. "Tell me... is this whole thing enjoyable?"

Shinya nodded, breathing out another whisper of a moan. "Yes."

Die reached to touch the tip of his dick again and then lifted a part of whatever this was around his dick, placing it over the head. And Shinya could have sworn it was moving on its own now... that Die wasn't manipulating it at all... maybe he never had been. The toy slid out completely and he was left barren of any feeling except this thing around his cock, this thing _slithering_ \- oh _God_ \- across his chest and his cock and his- "You didn't," he hissed out, the reaction involuntary, unstoppable.

Die spread his thighs further and then he was being shifted up just enough for Die to slide his thighs under Shinya's own. His cock pressing into him, hard and insistent, his pace already quicker than he usually was, obviously more turned on than usual by this whole ordeal. His hand slid over Shinya's abdomen to the edge of whatever this was on his body. "I _did_ ," Die breathed out. "Fuck, Shinya... I _did_. And I'm so turned on I can't stand it anymore."

Shinya whimpered a little, all of his thoughts falling into place. This thing on him... this thing Die had been only semi-manipulating... this was a _snake_. Die's snake, to be specific. The thing he had to keep in another room because Shinya couldn't stand being in the same room as it. And now it was wrapped around his cock, slithering over his body, and dear God... he was _enjoying_ it. The state of his arousal was undeniable. Even as fear hedged in on it, he could only let out a shuddering moan and arch his hips, whining for Die.

Die's thrusts grew quicker, more jolting, as though he couldn't wait to cum. His breathless voice began to relay things to Shinya that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear... but yet, he _did_ want to know. "He's... God, he's wrapped around your cock. Likes... likes your heat." Die pounded into him, giving a broken moan before continuing. "He's rubbing himself over the head isn't he? Fuck, Shinya... _fuck_!" 

Die thrust so hard the mattress protested and Shinya's body jolted. The snake tightened and Shinya cried out as pleasure slammed through him. Two more times and Shinya nearly choked. "I'm... I'm gonna fucking cum on your damn snake if you don't move it, Die!" He yanked on the cuffs and threw back his head as Die shoved into him hard once more, a satisfied-sounding moan issuing from the guitarist as he pulled out, telling Shinya Die was cumming, probably all over the bed, as he tended to do. Old habits died hard for him and he just sort of put up with them, this being one of them. He was right there, right on the edge of his own orgasm with a goddamned snake wrapped around his dick. "I'm-" he croaked out before arching his hips up hard and letting loose a string of profanities that no one would have ever expected from him as he started to cum.

The snake tightened and then eased up, sliding away from the head of his cock just as he let out the first spurt of cum. Plenty more followed and he heard Die breathe out, "Fucking hell yes... goddamn, boy." As soon as his orgasm eased up, Shinya dissolved back against the bed, trembling slightly as he whispered, "Get the damn blindfold off of me."

Die reached to remove it immediately, slipping it free and tossing it onto one of their pillows. He reached and hit the release on the handcuffs and moved to un-Velcro the ropes from around his ankles. A quick check of any damage - Shinya was sure he'd find none - and then Die was staring worriedly at him.

The snake was still around his dick and now Shinya was simply staring at it. He still felt that little jump of fear in his stomach, but it wasn't nearly what it had been. He bit his lower lip as the snake slithered between the splashes of cum, slowly trying to move up his chest, closer to the light of the heat lamp. "Die..." there was a warning edge to his tone and Die immediately reached to snap off the light, then for the snake. He just held out his arm, fingers in front of him, and the snake began to crawl up his arm rather than across Shinya. 

Their eyes met and Shinya managed a little smile. "Okay... that's one way to try to get me over my fear."

"Did it work... even a little?" Die looked down at his snake and then back up at Shinya. "I hate keeping him all cooped up and I don't... don't like not having you here often."

Shinya could feel his heart melt as he studied the other. "Yeah... it worked a little. You... you can at least keep him in the living room. We'll work on the rest, okay?"

Die brightened immediately, letting his snake drape over his shoulders. He gave him a bit of a naughty look, cheeks flushed a pretty color. "Not the first time he's helped... like that... I uh..."

Shinya held up his hand and huffed out a laugh. "On you?"

"Yeah... it wasn't intentional... he was sort of hanging out on my shoulders and I started to get off... and he liked the warmth I guess. I just... didn't stop him."

Shinya shook his head, pushing himself upright and moving to lean a bit against Die's shoulder, mindful of the snake's presence. "You're a horrible pervert, you know that?"

"Hopeless... but look who's talking."

Shinya grinned, lightly swatting Die's thigh. "Yeah yeah... go put him away and make sure I didn't... uh... jizz on him."

"Missed him completely somehow." Die stood up after making sure Shinya was sitting on his own power, and then headed for the door, pausing to glance back at him, a wicked little gleam in his eyes. He said nothing, but his face said it all.

Shinya was in for some really strange shit in the coming months. Of that he was one hundred percent certain.


End file.
